Another Destiny
by rohanyoshi
Summary: Our favorite group of ragtag agents investigate an attack on a British school. They discover two startling things- one: the people they know are not who they thought. Two: a young girl by the name of Rae, who survived the attack and is now orphaned. Will the agents take her in, and how will they deal with this surprising new enemy? *contains blood, gore & action, hence T rating*
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my attempt at an Agents of SHIELD story, set after the winter finale of Agents of SHIELD season 3. Since I haven't watched it yet, please no spoilers.**

 **SPOILERS for events taking place in the AoS universe and Marvel.**

 **This is mainly about a made-up character. I generally don't read fanfictions like this, but hopefully this is one that people will want to read. I'll try not to make it too boring.**

 **For those of you who have read my other Avengers stories- I apologize for the abrupt ending of Weathering Storms. I had writers block, and then I came back to it months later and just wanted to close the storyline.**

* * *

The SHIELD agents were in shock. A British school in the UK had been attacked and they had reason to believe that HYDRA was behind it. Why they would attack schoolchildren, Coulson didn't know. He picked Bobbi, Daisy and Mack to join him to investigate the crime scene before Scotland Yard and the rest of the law enforcement groups got there.

It was going to be a tough day. That's why Coulson hadn't chose Fitz and Simmons, especially Simmons, who was so emotionally exhausted after Fitz returned from the alien planet without Will. May was busy searching for Andrew to try and bring him on SHIELD's side again.

They arrived at the school and the news trucks had already gathered, like a swarm of vultures hovering over a fresh kill. Coulson shoved through them, occasionally brandishing his badge. Bobbi, Daisy, and Mack followed suit. They were wearing professional clothing- Bobbi in a button-down blue shirt with her SHIELD badge clipped to her belt, Daisy in a suitcoat and Mack wearing a button-down and a tie. They were trying to look like government officials. It worked.

"Do you know anything about the attacks?" the reporters asked, shoving microphones and recorders in Coulson's face. "Who was behind it? Were there any fatalities?"

"As of right now, we have no information about the attacks and we're working on looking for survivors that made it through. Please give the scene some respect. These are children we're talking about. We'd appreciate it if you wait a couple days before swarming this place." Coulson said crisply, channeling his inner government official.

"What group are you with?"

"We're the highest qualified CIA agents there are, so we'd appreciate it if you stay away from this site." Mack was saying, intimidating some of the reporters with his massive stature and confidence.

"The United States doesn't have jurisdiction over here." one of the reporters said to Bobbi. "Why are you investigating a scene in this country?"

"We've been called over here by our agency to conduct a thorough search of the premises. We have reason to believe that some of our own citizens were in this building." Coulson heard Bobbi say.

* * *

They finally stepped into the quiet of the ruined building. It appeared as though Hydra had ransacked the place- filing cabinets were turned upsidedown and paper littered the floor like snow. There were bodies everywhere- students, teachers. Every room was quiet. Coulson was alert for any noise, but there was none. It was like a tomb. It was an eerie silence- a silence that meant that there were most likely no survivors.

It was hard. All those children had their whole lives in front of them and now they didn't.

"Sir, do we know what attacked them? Bobbi said, shining her flashlight on the wall, where there was a dark streak of red. Daisy was glancing nervously around. Coulson knelt by a body and frowned.

"Oh my goodness." he said.

"Coulson?" Daisy asked.

"It wasn't Hydra. It was Lash. Andrew was here."

Coulson was reeling. How could Andrew have gotten to Britain? And why attack the school? What was he doing? There was no way that all of the people in the school were Inhumans- it just wasn't possible. Why did he kill all of them, and why risk the publicity of attacking an elementary school in broad daylight?

"How can you tell?" Daisy asked.

Coulson showed her the body of one of the teachers. There was a hole in his chest, the same size and in the same manner that Lash killed his Inhuman victims. Looking down the hallway, Coulson could tell that it was the same for every body. This wasn't Hydra. It was Andrew Garner.

* * *

They searched the rooms but found no survivors. Each room Coulson's heart sank further down in his chest. How could Andrew have killed all those men, women and children? It was as if he was doing it for fun now.

They were in the band room now. There were instruments scattered all over the place, music on the floor, covered in blood. Students' bodies littered the ground and the lights had been smashed. The band director was sprawled at the door, which had been wrenched off its hinges.

"This was deliberate." Bobbi said, directing her flashlight's beam at the doorframe. Coulson started walking around the room. It was the same as all the other rooms had been- dozens of dead children, all with a look of terror on their faces. They were young- maybe eleven or twelve years of age, some of them still clutching their instruments. One trumpet had a string of dark black hair attached to it. Bobbi put it in a blue specimen bag and continued searching.

Suddenly, in front of Coulson was a girl of about eleven, with brunette hair and gray eyes. She was looking at him, her eyes wide with fear.

"Are you going to hurt me?" she asked.

* * *

 **GUESS WHO'S BACK ON FANFICTION.**

 **Okay, so I may not update as often as I've done in the past for previous stories- maybe three times a week or less. I'm busy with band & jazz band this year (first chair, yay) and I am also OBSESSED with Agents of SHIELD and I CAN'T WAIT for ep 11 to come out... so yeah.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hopefully this story will center around the agents... and I seriously hope this lives up to your expectations. There probably isn't going to be much romance in this one but there may be some family fluff. Yay.**

 **Also, according to my theory, a main agent of SHIELD gets shot every episode. So if this is true for Season 3, who is the most in danger? Since the writers seem determined to keep Fitz and Simmons apart, I'm guessing one of them will get shot, or perhaps May or even *gasp* Coulson. Anyway. Tell me what you think about that.**

 **It's practically official, guys! AOS gets season 4! I'm so happy!**

 **Anyway. Sorry. Fangirling moment over.**

 **SPOILERS for Hunger Games 1- you'll see why.**

* * *

Back at the Playground, Coulson ushered the girl into the main common area. She hadn't spoken to anyone after they saw her for the first time in the band room. She had sat next to Bobbi and had answered the agent's questions with a simple shake or nod of the head. Coulson wasn't sure what he should do.

"Does she have family?" Hunter asked Coulson when they arrived back at the base.

"No. Her parents were both teachers at the school, and we searched the building. They're dead." Coulson said heavily. "I don't know what to do. She won't speak at all, but she doesn't seem to think that she has any relatives."

"You can't just take a girl from her home, Coulson." Hunter protested. "Someone is probably looking for her."

"I wasn't just going to leave her there with all her dead classmates and teachers. It was a wreck in there. Everyone was gone. Nobody is going to come looking for her." Coulson insisted. "It was the right thing to do."

Hunter looked doubtful. "Is that you trying to convince me that you did the right thing, or are you trying to convince yourself? Look, Director, I understand that it was the right call. But did she even have a choice?"

"We asked her if she wanted to come with us and she agreed. I told her I would keep her safe." Coulson said. He looked over to where Bobbi was introducing the girl to Simmons and Fitz. The girl looked nervous but she seemed alright.

* * *

"What's your name?" Simmons asked the girl. Bobbi shifted her stance a little. She herself hadn't been able to get a name out of the girl.

"Rae." the girl said quietly. Bobbi raised her eyebrows. Interesting. It was surprising that Rae had responded to Simmons, but perhaps since they were both British, there was more of a connection between them. Simmons was also the shortest and youngest looking of the group, which might also have made Rae more comfortable.

"My name is Jemma." Simmons told Rae. Rae remained silent but nodded. Fitz introduced himself, too, and Rae seemed okay with that. Bobbi decided Rae would be fine left alone with the two scientists and went to discuss the girl with Coulson.

Bobbi waited for Coulson to wrap up his conversation.

"She spoke to Fitz and Simmons. Her name's Rae." Bobbi told him.

"She spoke? That's good. Great." Coulson said, pleased with the new development. "I had hoped that they could bond with her." Coulson started walking towards the hallway. Bobbi followed him after a brief glance back in Fitzsimmons' direction. Rae was nodding, but it still looked like she wasn't saying much.

"Coulson, you realize the risks of having her here?" Bobbi asked. "We have no idea who she is, what she's capable of, and why she alone survived Lash's attack. Someone might be looking for her, and if they find her, we're going to have a lot of trouble on our hands. She's a liability."

"I'm perfectly aware of the consequences, Agent Morse." Coulson said, stopping and turning to stare at the blonde agent. "And I understand your concern- but we have her and we'll deal with the issues as they come." He continued walking. Bobbi hurried to catch up.

"Sir, she's just a kid." Bobbi said.

"She's a child who has just lost her parents and seen her schoolmates killed by a huge alien creature. She needs our help, but if you're unwilling to give it to her, you can ignore her. That's my final word, Bobbi."

Bobbi sighed and returned to the common area, where Fitz was showing Rae Bashful, the dwarf he created.

* * *

In the lab, Simmons and Fitz examined Rae under Coulson's watchful eye. The girl performed every test the two scientists asked of her without a word of complaint- she only looked away when Simmons drew a blood sample from the inside of her arm.

Judging by her performance on the intelligence questions, Rae was a smart girl. She clearly trusted Fitz and Simmons the most- then most likely Bobbi, then Daisy, then Mack and Coulson. Rae hadn't met May and had only just been introduced to Hunter.

Daisy came into the lab. "Coulson, Mack's wondering who's choice it is for movie night tonight." she said, poking her head in the doorway. Coulson glanced in Daisy's direction.

"Check the calendar. I think that it's his, but I'm not quite sure. Just tell him nothing above PG-13, alright? We have a guest." Coulson told her. Daisy nodded her understanding and disappeared again. Coulson went over to where Rae was standing.

The girl was intently watching Simmons run her blood under the microscope and put a sample into the computer for analysis.

"When you're done here, take her to Bobbi's bunk. She's sleeping with her tonight." Coulson told Simmons. Simmons nodded, not even taking her eyes off the microscope. Rae just gave Coulson a glance and returned to watching Simmons.

Fitz was fiddling with a new gadget.

"How's that sound muffler coming on, Fitz?" Coulson asked.

"It's coming." Fitz replied, focusing on the device he held in his hands. "It's too large to put on the dwarves so I'll have to compress the mechanisms and redo some of the wiring for a smaller area, but it's almost there."

"Good."

* * *

Hunter dimmed the lights and handed each agent a bowl of popcorn. Rae was sitting in the middle of one of the couches- on her left was Bobbi, on her right, Simmons. Mack's selection for the night had been a surprising choice- he had picked _The Hunger Games,_ starring Jennifer Lawrence and Josh Hutcherson.

The movie was quite good, Bobbi thought. It had good special effects and the actors were talented. She wasn't sure if she really liked Peeta all that much- but she cried when Rue died. Halfway through the movie, when it started to get really violent, Bobbi felt a weight on her leg.

Rae had curled up and rested her head on Bobbi's leg. Bobbi could see the girl's eyes opening and closing slowly, and knew that Rae was about to go to sleep. Bobbi didn't want to disturb her so she let the girl stay there.

She knew what being alone felt like- and she could only guess how hard it was for Rae to be surrounded by strangers. In addition to that, she had just witnessed something horrible. She needed more comfort than Bobbi knew how to give.

So she let Rae stay there, even though it was Bobbi's right leg- the leg that had the knee that Ward had broken months before.

But if it meant that Rae was peaceful, Bobbi was willing to make the sacrifice. She knew the rest of the agents in the room would do the same thing for her.

* * *

 **Sorry it took so long- I got really distracted with 3x11, which was AMAZING, by the way. LOVED the Fitz-Simmons moments in that. REVIEW.**


End file.
